general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Beneath/Spared By Fate
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Season 2 Chapter 6: Spared By Fate I laid there in that king sized hotel bed, a naked Julie was asleep in my arms, we had sex for the first time in days. The bed in the RV was big enough for two people, as long as they huddle close together. So it isn't as big as you may think. This on the other hand, this was big, roomy, comfy, and we both had more room to lay down. I was still thinking about the typical questions I always ask myself. How did the dead start walking? Why wasn't the government able to handle it? And now, what happened in the cooler room over the couple of days Tom was in there? Were he and Jeb actually looking for a way out, or did they find it by coincidence? I figured I'd go crazy thinking about these things. I'll just go to sleep and ask Tom about it tomorrow. I woke up the next morning, to find that Julie was awake, but she didn't want to get up, and get dressed. "Good morning." she said. "'Good morning." I groaned, sitting up, and Julie pulled me back down and kissed me. We pulled apart, and Julie told me "Y'know, I really missed doing what we did last night." "I did too." I said, pleasantly. We were so bummed out, because we were worried about Tom. Now he's back, and he's alive, so we're all back to the way we were, and Julie was back to her normal friskyness. "Hm... We still don't know a whole lot about that dude Tom was with when I found him. Jeb." I realised. "We should ask about him some time." Julie suggested. Julie didn't put on any proper garments, but she put on a housecoat, she still didn't have anything on underneath it, I put one on too, and we went out there. I just noticed this hotel room has a coffee machine. I always got a coffee when I was back in the office. Wow, I almost never mentioned my job from before. Before the dead began walking, I was the dork at the office. Now, I have a small group who all look up to me. I figured I'd push that thought aside, and get myself a cup of coffee. Jeb walked in, and I asked him. "Hey Jeb, want a cup of coffee?" "Yes please." he replied, simply. "Cream? Sugar?" I offered. He nodded. I poured it in. Jeb was new here, and I wanted to initiate a conversation. What anyone would naturally do in that situation, I began asking questions about who he was. "So, what did you do before all of this started?" He answered, "Aerospace Engineer from NASA. You?" "I was just the typical office dork. That could never beat Aerospace Engineer, dude." I chuckled. "Anyways, did you have any family?" "I had a wife, son, and daughter, I also have a younger brother who might still be out there." He answered. "Well, I had a mom and dad, and an older brother." I told him. "I left Christianity, and my parents just gave up on me. I Skyped with my brother from time to time, and he apparently became an atheist too, but mom and dad don't know yet. I didn't have a girlfriend either, so after my brother lost the password to his Skype account, I was pretty lonely. A lot of what I knew about myself is pretty different now. Gill and Tom are basically brothers to me, and Julie and I have been together for around 8 months. They call me their leader too. So I went from the lonely dork at the office to the leader everyone looks up to. It's a lot of pressure, but it's really brought me a long way, in a good way." I figured that Tom and I would go on a supply run, but this time we'd be a lot more careful. We immediately went out to a different grocery store. Our plan, was if we find any holes rotters could come out, and we didn't have a way to effectively plug it, we'd bail immediately. We began loading our bags with supplies. Canned goods, bottled water, and now that we had refridgeration and electricity, (The hotel had a generator below it) we grabbed some meats and stuff that would belong in a freezer. I felt pretty stupid. I missed some breach, and rotters began piling in. "Rotters!" I yelled. "Tom! we gotta find another exit, we can not split up this time." We ran for the staff room, and rotters were going for the door too. We ran inside, but there was a few rotters in the doorway. I slammed the doors shut, but the female rotter had its arm in between the door. We started kicking the doors, and it eventually popped the rotters arm off, and the doors shut. Tom pressed himself up against the doors, and I found a metal bar sitting on the ground, and I stuck it in the door handles. Tom began looking for an emergency exit, while I stared at the newly dismembered arm. I picked it up, and then Tom realised why I was looking at it. It had a diamond ring on its finger, that's what I was toying around with. I pulled the ring off of its finger, and stuffed it in my pocket. To avoid pissing me off, Tom ignored me stuffing the ring in my pocket, and said "Hey, Dan! I found the emergency exit. It's right over here." leading me over to the emergency exit. I just noticed it had a sign above it that said that the alarm will wound when the emergency exit It was too late for me to speak up, the door was open, and the alarm bell was going off. It was loud, and that was bad. We have figured out by now that rotters are attracted to noise. "RUN!" I yelled. We ran out the door, and stabbed a rotter in the head with my knife. I've been using this knife since it all started, before John and I gathered guns. I dug it into the skulls of rotter after rotter, until eventually, I slashed another one, and the blade got bent out of shape. "Fucking damnit!" I shouted. I need a new knife. One that is actually made to kill, rather than slice bread. I didn't want to use my gun, because the alarm bell was already making too much noise, so I just ran for it. The rotters were coming in from both sides of the street, so I took a line of rope, and tied it into the hole in a manhole cover, and gave it a good hard pull, and it came right out. (That's what he said) Tom and I climbed down, and we were in the sewer. It didn't smell as bad once you've spent 8 months constantly dealing with decaying corpses. Now THAT smelled like ass. The sewer lines were empty, it seems like there was a surprising lack of people who hid in the sewer and died. Tom, Julie, Gill and I have figured out by now that you do not need to be bitten in order to turn. We found another manhole that according to Tom's map of the city, was closer to the hotel. We climbed out, and ran inside. "Dan, are you okay?" Julie asked me. "I'm fine." I said, exhausted, and loaded the meats into the freezer. Everyone went about doing their things, y'know, scanning maps, drinking coffee or whiskey, chilling out, under everyone's nose, I grabbed the ring out of my pocket, and rinsed it out under the sink, and passed it off as washing my hands, while I was actually cleaning off the ring I felt ready. I walked into my room, Julie was sitting there. I shut the door, and sat down with her. "Julie, we've both made it this long together, and I'd like to stay that way for as long as possible." I said. "Julie Kells..." I pulled out the ring. "Will you marry me?" Julie was crying tears of joy, "Yes, Dan. I will. I love you." she weeped happily. "I love you too." I said and kissed her. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. The herd from downtown had followed Tom and I back here, and they were already surrounding the front doors. ''TO BE CONTINUED'' Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath